


Warmth in the coldest place

by smaragdbird



Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [8]
Category: The Terror (TV 2018)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-02-10 04:00:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21468787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: Written for the Terror Rare Pair WeekIn the depth of a winter storm, Alexander McDonald finds refuge in the warmest place on the ship
Relationships: Thomas Blanky/Dr Alexander McDonald
Series: Terror Rare Pair Week [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1542748
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20
Collections: The Terror Rarepair Week 2019





	Warmth in the coldest place

Alexander liked to think that Thomas’ cabin was warmer than the rest of ship but that had nothing to do with the hot water pipes running nearby. His own cabin was just on the other side of it but it lacked Thomas’ presence, so after making sure no one was watching him, Alexander slipped into his cabin instead.

Thomas was sprawled out over his cot, the heat allowing him to lie there in his shirtsleeves, reading a book in Russian that Alexander knew to be a scientific treatise about meteorological phenomena. His rough demeanour made people underestimate him but Thomas had the same scientific mindset as Captain Crozier. 

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t show”, Thomas said as he closed his book. “It’s the storm, isn’t it?”

“I’ve recommended we reduce trips between the ships”, Alexander replied as he took off his boots. “But some are necessary.”

This was not the first time the ship he worked on had been frozen in ice, but it was the first time he had spent two seasons frozen with no thaw in sight. At heart he missed the open sea, the rolling ship underneath his feet, tasting the salt spray in the wind.

“I’d say it’ll get worse before it’s gets better.”

“I feared as much.” Alexander let Thomas pull him down on the cot. It was a tight fit but he found comfort in being pressed as tightly as possible against Thomas, his head on his chest and his arm wrapped around his middle.

“It will get better”, Thomas said, carding a hand through Alexander’s hair. 

“I hope so”, Alexander replied. “It’s a long way home.”

“Aye.”

For a moment Thomas seemed lost in thought, so Alexander buried his face even deeper in his embrace and asked, “Read me something from that book of yours.”

“You’re suddenly interested in cloud formations? In Russian?”

“I don’t care about the words. I just like to hear your voice”, Alexander replied. It had been a long day in a series of long months and he was tired enough to be a little bit selfish. “Please.”

He closed his eyes and felt Thomas’ press a kiss to his hair before starting to read out loud. It didn’t matter that he didn’t understand a word, the cadence of Thomas’ voice gently lured him into a much-needed sleep.


End file.
